giganticfandomcom-20200223-history
The Margrave/Hero
Abilities . , , and does more to attacking enemies. (Available once every 4s) |name-ll=Critical Blow |skill-ll='LMB/RTx4:' On hit, final attack dramatically increases . |name-lr=Demon's Reach |skill-lr='LMB/RTx4:' Final attack hits a larger area and deals more when hitting multiple targets. |name-rl=Resounding Counter |skill-rl='LMB/RT+BACK:' All nearby enemies are and . |name-rr=Debilitating Blows |skill-rr='LMB/RT+BACK,LMB/RT:' After Countering, DEMON FIST hits extend duration. (-25% damage, 3s)}} projectiles from front. Cooldown increases the longer it's used. |name-l=Eternal Flame |skill-l='HELLBURST' for twice as long. (6s) |name-r=Burst of Damage |skill-r=Deals more . No longer deflects. |name-ll=Give Em Hell |skill-ll= projectiles back at their source. Gain when you reflect. |name-lr=Impenetrable Flame |skill-lr=Gain +25% front . |name-rl=Mayhem |skill-rl=Can now . Hitting increases LMB/RT DEMON FIST and HELLBURST crit chance rapidly. |name-rr=Nowhere to Run |skill-rr= enemies hit in the .}} enemies you hit. Cannot be , , , or during charge. |name-l=Relentless |skill-l=Charge distance dramatically increased. |name-r=Rush In Attack |skill-r='Q/LB,Q/LB:' Perform a strike that attackers. Rush distance decreased. |name-ll=Pure Aggression |skill-ll= from yourself and nearby allies. |name-lr=Irresistible Charge |skill-lr=Gain +50% front during charge. |name-rl=Launch Attack |skill-rl='Q/LB,Q/LB:' On hit, briefly enemies then them. |name-rr=Flaming Fist |skill-rr='Q/LB,Q/LB:' Creates a cone of flame that enemies. (3s)}} . (0.5s) |name-l=Blunt Trauma |skill-l= duration increased to 1s. |name-r=Smackdown |skill-r=Travels farther and deal more . (+200) |name-ll=Shake, Rattle, and Roll |skill-ll=On hit, enemies are . (3s) |name-lr=Bonecrusher |skill-lr= duration increased to 1.5s, but you are weakened. (-50% damage, 3s) |name-rl=Leap Before You Look |skill-rl=Use STAGGERING LEAP more often. (Cooldown -8s) |name-rr=Battle Cry |skill-rr=Gives you +50 . (5s)}} enemies upward and gain +15 for 5s. |name-l=Iron Skin |skill-l=+5 . F/LS+RT,LMB/RT: After using FOCUS, gain +200 maximum . (5s) |name-r=Hero's Vitality |skill-r=+15% maximum . |name-ll=Pound of Armor |skill-ll='F/LS+RT,LMB/RT:' After using FOCUS, gain +10 for each enemy hit. (5s) |name-lr=Concentration |skill-lr=20% faster gain. |name-rl=Life Line |skill-rl=+20% self . When out of , health returns faster. |name-rr=Stonewall |skill-rr=You are to .}} Talents after hitting or deflecting}} . (3s)}} if you hit multiple foes.}} Strategy The Margrave and Rutger are the only tanks in Gigantic. While middling in most stats, the Margrave is clearly best at defense. This can be proven by the staggering amount of that he possesses, as well as his RMB/LT HELLBURST ability. Due to them, he is able to withstand or soak countless attacks and counter-attack accordingly with his LMB/RT DEMON FIST combo-attack. Due to his high DPS, and substantial health it can be mistakenly assumed that The Margrave is un-killable, but he can't hold his own for too long without having another attacker behind him to negate the defense of the other team. It would be wise to pair him with Vadasi or Uncle Sven to extend his survivability rate to ridiculous amounts. Simply put – the Margrave is not a lone-DPS type character, and should always be encompassed with allies to be the most effective, unless you want to be a burden on you team, and free points for the enemy. Tips and Tricks *Stick with your supports or any other squishy character. You will need to peel enemies off of them, but they can often kill an opponent or help you survive an uneven encounter. *The Margrave is a tanky initiator with a number of mobility options including a leap and a charging dash. Use this mobility to chase opponents horizontally and vertically and pick a fight on your terms. **Let your supports know that you don't need help moving vertically (get that Uncle Sven to save his Elastic Ooze for Lord Knossos). Little things like that may mean you have a little less aggro in a teamfight and won't be burst down. *Use your bulk to block enemies escape routes, especially in tight corridors or limited spaces. *Even though you can take a ton of damage, you're not invincible, and can very quickly be overwhelmed. *'RMB/LT HELLBURST' **Hellburst is a great move to protect weaker allies, as it creates a field that they can fire through (but others can't). **Hellburst does a ton of damage if you can get near enough to use it. Use it in AoE fields to bounce and direct the damage to the enemies within. *Jump just before Q/LB CHARGE FORTH, as this amounts to "sprinting" through the air. *'E/RB STAGGERING LEAP' **Staggering Leap has a huge travel distance, and that's amplified even more when used atop a ledge. **The Margrave can leap to a lot of secret locations and ledges, which is not only powerful for movement, but for catching the enemy by surprise. *Use either E/RB STAGGERING LEAP or Q/LB CHARGE FORTH in each engagement – the other should be saved as an escape move. Category:Hero Stats and Skills